


Falling

by ninetyfourseven



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetyfourseven/pseuds/ninetyfourseven
Summary: Siapa yang bilang mereka harus mengenal satu sama lain, sebelum berpacaran? Seenggaknya, itu bukan yang terjadi pada Sejun dan Seungwoo yang pacaran tepat pada kali pertama mereka bertemu.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Do Hanse, Han Seungwoo/Im Sejun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	Falling

“Sana buruan keburu orang-orangnya cabut,” bisik seorang pria dengan perawakan kecil sambil menyikut lengan pria lainnya yang kini menunjukkan ekspresi ragu.

“Nyesel gue ikut taruhan begini.” Dengus pria dengan setelan jaket kulit hitam dan tas yang bertengger di bahu kirinya. Kedua bola matanya tak henti melihat ke arah parkiran dan ke temannya secara bergantian dari lorong gedung kuliah. “Mending gue traktir lo sebulan deh daripada confess sama orang yang gak gue kenal.”

“Udah sana buruan, Lim Sejun.”

Pria bernama Lim Sejun itu lagi-lagi mendengus kesal kepada Sejin−temannya yang baru saja memenangkan taruhan diantara mereka berdua. Taruhannya simpel, Sejun hanya perlu mengalahkan skor ujian Sejin di mata kuliah Statistika. Namun dia tetap kalah dengan selisih skor hanya 2 angka. Sejun sudah berandai-andai bakal minta Sejin buat ngerjain tugasnya selama sebulan kalau dia yang menang, tapi apa daya sekarang dia harus nurutin apa aja yang Sejin mau karna dia yang kalah.

Sejun mulai jalan ninggalin Sejin yang tersenyum puas. Dia melangkah ke arah parkiran dimana ada segerombolan kakak tingkatnya yang sedang bercengkrama sambil merokok. Menyadari presensinya yang mulai dekat, beberapa dari mereka menoleh dengan tatapan heran dan bertanya-tanya. Penampilan Sejun bisa dibilang cukup mencolok, paras yang tampan ditambah rambut berwarna merah jambu yang kini sudah mulai pudar.

Ada empat orang disana. Berlima dengan Sejun yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka. Tiga diantaranya berdiri dan satu orang duduk menyamping di atas motor. Sejun membalas tatapan dari masing-masing orang tersebut dengan rasa tidak nyaman. Pada tatapan terakhir, ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Jemari kakinya yang tersembunyi dibalik sepatu saling menekuk rapat.

“Eh.. Hehe maaf ganggu waktunya, Kak.” Sapa Sejun kepada empat orang kakak tingkatnya itu. Mereka hanya mengangguk sembari menaikkan sebelah alis, masih bingung dengan tujuan adik tingkatnya yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri.

“Iya gimana?” Tanya satu-satunya orang yang duduk di atas motor. Ia menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke arah yang berlawanan dari Sejun sebelum menjatuhkan puntung rokok tersebut ke tanah lalu menginjaknya. “Ada perlu apa?”

Sejun melirik Sejin yang memandanginya dari kejauhan dengan melipat kedua tangannya. Rasanya ia ingin balik badan lalu kabur saja dari parkiran sekarang juga. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Sejun menatap pria di depannya.

“Kak, pacaran yuk.”

Tangannya mengepal. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Samar-samar telinganya mendengar riuh suara sorakan dari sekitar yang tanpa ia sadari ternyata menaruh perhatian kepada mereka−kepada dirinya.

Sejun mengatupkan kedua bibirnya. Mencoba berani, ia tak mengalihkan tatapannya sedikit pun dari pria yang kini mengerjapkan kedua matanya kebingungan.

“Hah? Apa?”

“Aku.. Kakak mau jadi pacarku gak?”

Mahasiswa yang ada di sekitar parkiran pada bisik-bisik, ada yang menyoraki secara terang-terangan, ada juga yang mengeluarkan ponselnya buat mengabadikan momen tersebut. Sejun melipat bibirnya, nunjukkin lesung pipi yang dalem, jemarinya kini bertaut di depan paha nunggu jawaban kakak tingkatnya itu atas pernyataannya.

“Wah pasti ada−” sahut salah satu dari mereka.

“Boleh.” Potong pria yang baru saja menerima pernyataan Sejun.

“HEH SEUNGWOO??? Lo kenal dia???”

Pria bernama Seungwoo itu hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan menunjukkan senyum tipis ke arah temannya yang terheran. Ia lalu kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada pria berambut merah jambu di hadapannya yang kini menunduk dan mengetuk ujung sepatunya di tanah.

Seungwoo sedikit merasa gemas dan tanpa sadar mengangkat dagu Sejun, “Jangan nunduk dong, gue gak bisa liat muka pacar gue kalo nunduk gitu.” Telinga Sejun memerah kala mendengar ucapan Seungwoo yang disambut teriakan para mahasiswa.

“Gue anter pulang ya?” Tanya Seungwoo yang dibales sama muka cengonya Sejun, tanpa nunggu jawaban Seungwoo ngambil satu helm cadangan yang _standby_ di motornya terus dia pasang ke kepala Sejun, “Sadar hei.” Sambil masang pengait helmnya. Sejun cuma bisa menganga sambal ngerjapin matanya yang mulai nyari sosok Sejin diantara keramaian.

Sejin ada diantara ramenya mahasiswa yang nyaksiin mereka, tapi karna badannya yang kecil dia jadi ketutupan dan Sejun yang lagi panik serta deg-degan gak bisa nemuin temennya itu. Pria kecil dengan setelan kemeja garis-garis itu saat ini sama kagetnya dengan yang dirasain temennya. Dia gak tau kalo ternyata keisengannya menyuruh Sejun nembak orang yang gak begitu dia kenal bakal diterima kayak gini. Lagian siapa sih yang mau ngeiyain ajakan pacaran orang asing? Batin Sejin gak habis pikir.

Temen-temen Seungwoo yang tadi lagi ngobrol sama dia trus tiba-tiba disela sama Sejun cuma bisa ngelempar ekspresi saling bertanya satu sama lain. “Duluan bro.” Pamit Seungwoo sambil nyalain motor. Sejun yang sudah mulai sadar pun sekarang nangkring di jok belakang motor Vixion milik Seungwoo. “Pegangan.” Titah Seungwoo sambil narik tangan Sejun buat megang pinggangnya, kemudian berlalu pergi ninggalin parkiran masih dengan sorakan dari para mahasiswa yang tadi nontonin mereka.

-

“GILA LO YA?” teriak Byungchan waktu Sejun baru aja selesai cerita tentang kronologi gimana bisa dia jadian sama Seungwoo. “Kok lo bisa bisanya milih Seungwoo sih? Lo gatau dia siapa anjir?” Tanya Byungchan yang dijawab gelengan kepala Sejun.

“Hadah gue lupa lo penampilan doang mentereng, tapi _zero knowledge_ tentang orang lain yang bukan temen-temen lo. Pantes nurut aja disuruh Sejin nembak Seungwoo.” Dengus Byungchan kesal, “Jadi sekarang kalian pacaran? Atau dia cuma nyelametin elo doang dari sikon?”

“Kalem, yang, kalem.” Seru sosok lain yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya oranye, lengannya dipenuhi oleh beberapa goresan tinta tattoo.

Byungchan berkacak pinggang melirik pacarnya, “Ya abisan…”

“Trus gimana, Jun?” tanya Hanse. Ia duduk pada sofa yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Sejun. Mengisyaratkan Byungchan untuk ikut duduk−lebih tepatnya duduk dipangkuannya. Ketika Byungchan mendaratkan dirinya di atas pangkuan sang pacar, Sejun berdecih.

“Gue bahkan gak tau kalo Seungwoo itu namanya Seungwoo. Apalagi temen-temennya yang tadi ada di parkiran.”

Sejun ngelepas jaket hitam yang dia pake, lalu ngegantungin di belakang pintu, “Paling menarik perhatian sih si Kak Seungwoo ini, keliatannya kayak sangar cuma pas ngomong ya.. Ramah?” Sepasang kekasih itu saling bertatapan dan Sejun melanjutkan, “Tadi sepanjang jalan dia ngajak ngobrol sih. Gue masih rada canggung jadi cuma jawab iya, engga, sama ngasihtau rute kesini. Mmmm, trus dia minta kontak gue sih. Katanya ntar mau ngehubungin, cuma belom tuh sampe sekarang.”

Ting.

“PANJANG UMUR.” Teriak Byungchan, “CEPET BUKA.”

“Byungchan.” Mendengar namanya disebut, pria dengan lesung pipi itu langsung menutup mulutnya rapat dan berbisik kata maaf kepada pacarnya.

Sejun meraih ponselnya dan menerima satu pesan whatsapp, yang berisi tulisan ‘halo pacar’ dari nomor gak dikenal. Dia kemudian liat-liatan sama Byungchan, bingung. “Bales terserah lo mau jelasin itu cuma taruhan apa engga. Soalnya gue rasa dia anggep beneran dah.”

Ibu jari Sejun mengetik balasan kepada nomor tak dikenal itu dengan antusias lantas berhenti saat mengingat sesuatu.

“Apa?” Sebelah alis Byungchan terangkat.

“Mobil gue ketinggalan di kampus…”

Byungchan bergegas berdiri menghampiri Sejun yang kini duduk di atas kasurnya, lalu menepuk jidat. Jidatnya Sejun lah.

-

Udah ada seminggu kayaknya dari kejadian Sejun yang kalah taruhan terus disuruh nembak Seungwoo di parkiran kampus. Udah seminggu belakangan juga Sejun yang biasanya ke kampus bawa mobil, sekarang boncengan sama Seungwoo. Bikin Sejin yang biasanya suka nebeng, nyesel karna dia jadi susah buat nebeng atau main dengan kendaraan tertutup.

Hubungan mereka berdua−Sejun dan Seungwoo−juga sejauh ini gak sebatas antar jemput aja. Sesekali Seungwoo pasti ngajak Sejun buat makan bareng atau nemenin dia nongkrong sama temennya, walaupun cuma bentar. Gak jarang juga Seungwoo inisiatif buat ngajak Sejun ngobrol via telfon, karna dia tipikal yang lebih suka ngobrol daripada berbalas pesan. Sebenernya Sejun bingung, kenapa mereka beneran kayak pacaran? Toh kemaren juga cuma permainan antara dia sama sahabatnya.

“Mau makan gak?” Tanya Seungwoo. Iya, barusan si Sejun lagi merenung sambil dibonceng sama pacarnya.

“Mau.”

“Oke.”

Udah gitu aja. Gak lama motor Seungwoo belok ke sebuah gang yang cukup luas dan berhenti di salah satu tempat makan yang family friendly. Jadi kayak teras rumah yang disulap jadi tempat makan gitu. “Makan disini gapapa ya?”

Sejun ngangguk sambil ngelepas pengait helmnya. Seungwoo berkaca sebentar sambil ngerapihin rambutnya di spion motor, terus berangsur masuk ke pekarangan rumah makan. Sejun sedikit bengong sih, soalnya dia ngebatin kalo Seungwoo diliat-liat cakep juga.

“Sejun?” panggil Seungwoo yang bikin dia sadar dari lamunannya.

“Eh iya bentar.”

Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja yang bisa buat empat orang. “Lo mau apa? Gak banyak sih menunya, cuma enak. Langganan gue.”

Sejun ngambil salah satu buku menu, ngebaca menunya satu-satu, “Rekomendasinya apa?”

“Katsunya enak… Hm… Enak semua sih gue udah nyoba.”

(Yaudah ini pilih makan, trus Seungwoo ngasih pesenannya, trus pesenannya datang)

Seorang wanita paruh baya datang ngehampiri mereka berdua dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya, “Lama gak liat dek Seungwoo kesini.”

“Iya tante, belom sempet aja sama anak-anak. Pada sibuk ngurus TA.”

“Halah.. Ngurus TA apa pacar?” Sejun yang lagi nyeruput es jeruknya keselek, “Pacarnya kan?” Tanya si ibu mastiin.

“Iya pacar.”

Siapa pun tolong palingin pandangan kalian dari Sejun karna sekarang muka dia merah banget tapi bingung nyembunyiinnya gimana. Seungwoo ngelirik Sejun yang salting, senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya, “Udah dulu ya tan, mau makan. PACARKU laper.” Goda Seungwoo sambil menekankan kata pacar yang mana bikin Sejun makin memerah.

“Oke. Pacar. Selamat makan ya...” Ucap si tante sambil ngedipin mata sebelum ninggalin mereka berdua. Seungwoo natap Sejun yang masih nundukkin kepalanya buat nyembunyiin semburat merah di pipi dia yang nyaris senada sama warna rambutnya.

“Hey?” Panggil Seungwoo. “Pacar?”

“Kak…”

Seungwoo gak bisa nahan ketawanya. Sejun yang denger gimana puasnya Seungwoo ketawa langsung ngangkat wajahnya, menatap kesal ke arah Seungwoo. “Sengaja ya?”

“Hahaha seneng banget ngegodain lo. Lucu.”

Kesel, Sejun ngambil satu sushi trus nyodorin ke depan mulut Seungwoo yang mau gak mau dilahap sama ybs. Sambil ngeredain tawanya, Seungwoo perlahan ngunyah sushi yang udah masuk ke dalam mulut. “Serius lucu banget ngegodain lo, Jun.”

Sejun diem aja nyantap makanannya. Sambil ngeredain detak jantung yang mulai berdebar gak karuan.

Bahaya, batinnya.

-

Seungwoo minta ijin ke Sejun buat ngajak dia mampir ke danau buatan yang berada gak jauh dari rumah Sejun. _Gak nerima penolakan_ , katanya. Jadi sekarang mereka berdua lagi duduk di tepi danau buatan yang airnya hijau pekat itu.

“Gue nyebat ya?” Ujar Seungwoo sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan koreknya. “Oh iya, ini buat lo. Happy valentine, pacar.” Sejun noleh ke Seungwoo yang nyodorin sebuah coklat batangan, menerimanya dan memandangi coklat tersebut. Sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri di bibirnya. _Happy valentine.._

“Dimakan lho itu coklatnya, jangan disimpen sampe meleleh karna dikasih pacar.” Seungwoo terkekeh. Tangannya mengibas asap rokok yang baru saja ia hembuskan melalui mulutnya, “Btw udah seminggu.” Pria itu melirik Sejun, “Seminggu nih jadi pacar lu.”

Sejun memeluk lututnya, “Iya.. Ha.. Gak berasa..”

“Kok lemes?”

“Hah? Engga.” Sejun menegakkan badannya, “Cuma kadang masih bertanya-tanya aja kenapa Kakak nerima pernyataan aku seminggu yang lalu.”

Seungwoo numpuin badannya pakai satu tangan di belakang, sedangkan tangan yang lain sibuk menjentik abu rokoknya. “Kenapa gak nanya?” Sebelah alisnya terangkat, matanya melirik Sejun yang balas meliriknya.

“Kenapa..?”

“Karna gue suka sama lo, Sejun.”

Mata Sejun mengerjap. Kaget. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, wajahnya memerah. Masih mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Seungwoo, namun tiba-tiba tawa pria di hadapannya pecah.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA−merah banget muka lo, Jun. Hahaha sorry gue bercanda dibilang ngegodain lo lucu banget hahahaha.”

“Keselek asep rokoknya bau tau rasa dah tuh.” Gumamnya pelan sembari meredakan detak jantungnya dan mengembalikan rona wajahnya seperti semula. “Tapi serius Kak, kenapa? Kakak juga gak pernah nanya kenapa aku tiba-tiba ngajak pacaran.”

Puntung rokoknya yang sudah habis itu ia lempar ke arah danau yang mengundang lirikan tajam dari Sejun karna membuang sampah sembarangan. “Ya.. Kenapa ya? Hahaha,” kekehnya yang membuat Sejun mengernyitkan dahi. “Anggep aja simbiosis mutualisme?”

Sejun mengangguk tetapi masih menuntut penjelasan dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya, “Mutualisme. Yah.. Kayak pas banget aja timingnya gue lagi pengen nyari seseorang buat dijadiin partner yang bisa bikin beberapa orang yang ngejar gue berhenti.”

Pria berambut merah jambu yang pudar itu sebenarnya udah tau sosok seperti apa yang kini menjadi pacarnya ini. Mungkin hanya sedikit dari apa yang diceritakan oleh para sahabatnya, Sejin, Byungchan dan Hanse. Bahwa yang membuat mereka khawatir ketika Seungwoo mengiyakan ajakan pacaran Sejun bukanlah karna kakak tingkatnya itu orang yang _jahat_ dalam artian seperti anak nakal. Malahan, mereka takut jika Sejun akan terlibat masalah dengan orang-orang yang terlalu terobsesi kepada pacarnya ini. Iya, pacar.

Seungwoo bisa dibilang cukup terkenal karena prestasi akademik dan parasnya yang tampan. Selain itu juga dia merupakan sosok yang ramah kepada semua orang, makanya gak sedikit yang menaruh hati kepada Seungwoo hanya karena sikap ramahnya itu. Sejun, seperti yang dibilang sama Byungchan emang gak begitu perduli sama sekitar kecuali orang-orang terdekatnya. Jadi wajar aja kalo dia gak tau siapa itu Seungwoo walaupun namanya pasti sering disebut.

“Tapi jujur, awalnya gue kasian sih sama lo karna harus confess di hadapan orang banyak gitu.”

Sejun menggaruk kepalanya canggung, “Haha itu karna kalah taruhan sama temen.”

“Udah gue duga sih.”

“Sorry ya, Kak.”

“Kenapa minta maaf?”

Sejun kembali memeluk lututnya, kepalanya ia tumpukan di atas lengannya. Namun kini wajahnya menghadap ke arah Seungwoo, “Ya maaf karna tiba-tiba confess gitu. Makasih juga karna udah kasihan.. Maksudnya ya kalo gak gitu pasti aku bakal malu banget.”

Bibir Seungwoo membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman hangat yang ia tunjukkan kepada sosok di hadapannya, “Seharusnya gue yang makasih sama lo, Jun.” Ia ikut memposisikan dirinya seperti Sejun, menatap pria di hadapannya itu dengan rasa kagum. “Makasih karna lo udah berani buat confess, padahal itu cuma taruhan.”

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Sejun memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin dan mengangguk pelan, membalas senyuman Seungwoo dengan senyuman tipis. Saat ia kembali membuka mata, pipinya terasa hangat. Jemari panjang dan telapak tangan Seungwoo yang lebar itu mengusap pipinya lembut. Semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

“Jangan godain aku lagi deh, Kak.” Gumamnya pelan yang mengundang kekehan kecil dari pria di hadapannya.

“Sejun.” panggil Seungwoo.

“Hmm?”

“Pacaran yuk?”

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sejun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dahinya juga mengernyit lagi, berusaha untuk gak jatoh dalam _godaan_ yang diberikan oleh Seungwoo.

“Ini aku beneran, gak ngegodain kamu.” Seungwoo ketawa pelan, “Sejun mau jadi pacar kakak?”

“Kalo dibilang kecepetan, ya lebih cepet kamu yang tiba-tiba confess padahal kita belum kenal. Sekarang kita udah kenal seminggu, kan? Jadi menurut kakak ini gak kecepetan sih.”

“The more I know you, the more I know you’re the one I’ve been looking for.”

Jawaban yang diterima oleh Seungwoo bukan dalam bentuk kata-kata, melainkan anggukan kecil juga telinga Sejun yang memerah dan wajah yang disembunyikan dibalik lipatan tangannya.

**Author's Note:**

> Kepada kamu yang udah naruh prompt ini, terima kasih! Aku mohon maaf ya kalo gak sesuai sama ekspektasi huhu this is my very first time to write the pairing T^T  
> Kepada readers yang udah nyempetin buat baca juga, terima kasih!


End file.
